


Heat Wave

by TaglarianMythicRites



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaglarianMythicRites/pseuds/TaglarianMythicRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken air-conditioner leads to some interesting things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

“Is that right?” Tara smiled, cheeks already dusted with a layer of red. All of this hadn’t initially been the plan. Granted, she’d had the feeling the night would somehow lead to all of this. Patrolling hadn’t exactly yielded anything in the way of action, not that she was complaining by any means. A night of little to no action meant a safe one. After all they’d been throw, it was something Tara was far past the point of asking for. When they came, she hardly took them for granted by any means.

Coming home to a broken air conditioner, though, was hardly what any of them had expected. It would be an easy fix once Xander came around to fix it, but until then, the house was filled with humidity. After Dawn had gone to bed, removing clothes had been the first thing on Tara’s priority list. Doing that had all too easily brought the idea of surprising Buffy to mind. After that, it had been a snowball effect from there.

“Why don’t you come and join me then?” She asked, hand tracing a line up her thigh, over her bared stomach, before resting between her breasts. Tilting her head to the side, she kept her gaze focused squarely on Buffy. “All for you.”


End file.
